Forever Longing
by ASweetKissFromPoisonedLips
Summary: Sakura slowly releases her feels for Sasuke and finds she's placed them in Naruto. Sasuke realizes he has feelings for Sakura but she has abandoned her emotions in him. What will happen next...[SasuSakuNaru]
1. Sakura's Confusion

Presenting…

AKissFromPoisonedLips first fan fiction..

Longing Forever.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she ran down the street to meet her team member. Sasuke braced himself for a full force hug as he reluctantly turned around to see the pink haired girl.

"Good morning!" she said as she slowed down by his side.

"…"

Sakura frowned slightly,

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you at least going to say good morning?" she said lightly as she stared at him.

"No"Sasuke said in his quiet, deep voice. Sakura looked unhappily at the floor at his response.

_If only he would acknowledge me. If only he knew how I felt. _Sakura thought gloomily to herself.

After a few minutes of silent walking Sasuke sighed. Sakura looked up from the ground to his handsome face,

"I know I'm going to regret this,"

Sasuke said quietly,

"But where is Naruto?"

Sakura smiled and replied

"Maybe he's early to meet Kakashi Sensai at the bridge"

Sasuke smirked at her comment. When Sakura saw his smile her heart beat heavily in her chest. They continued walking together, side by side, silently. When they finally reached the bridge, to their surprise, Naruto was early. Sakura was quite surprised.

"Naruto! We're 15 minutes early for our mission! What are YOU doing here?" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto turned around and grinned.

"Waiting for you Sakura-chan!" He said.

Sasuke looked at Sakuraas her cheeks turned pink. Sasuke frowned.

_That's strange for Sakura to blush at something Naruto says. _

There was an uncomfortable silence between the three. Sakura sat down on the ground and both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her. She looked up and turned bright red.

_I shouldn't let them see me blush! _Sakura thought as she quickly looked down. Sasuke and Naruto turned away quickly.

"I wonder how late Kakashi Sensai will be today" Naruto said quietly.

-----------

"Sakura-chan, you want to go out for ramen?" Naruto said.

"Sorry Naruto, I'm busy. I'll see you guys tomorrow!"

Sakura said as she head down the opposite street as Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes followed her down the street until he couldn't see her. When he looked back to Naruto he was checking his pockets for lunch tickets. Sasuke sighed deeply.

"Yes!"

Naruto exclaimed when he had found his lunch tickets. Sasuke shook his head, "Dumbass"Sasukemuttered under his breath as he started to walk home.

"Hey Sasuke! Come have some ramen with me."

Sasuke shrugged and headed back to Naruto.

"You're actually going to come?"

Naruto said, surprised. Sasuke shrugged as they headed towards the ramen bar. There was complete silence between the two except for the sound of their footsteps.

"Sasuke can I ask you something?" Naruto said.

"…"

"It's about today."

"…"

"About Sakura"

Sasuke stopped walking.

_Dammit I was hoping this wouldn't come up._ Sasukethought as he sighed.

"I guess"

Naruto looked over towards him with a frown on his usually cheerful face

"I saw how you were looking at her all today. And the day before. And the day before that. Sasuke you've been staring at her for a while now."

Sasuke's heart started pounded when he thought about Sakura. Her short pink hair, her bright green eyes.

_Uchiha, stop thinking about her! _Sasuke thought to himself,

_She's a teammate, nothing more._

"Sasuke did you hear me?" Naruto said.

"Yes." Sasuke replied quietly.

"So does this mean.."

"Just shut up Naruto. I'm going home"

Naruto frowned and continued walking as Sasuke stopped and changed courses. When Sasuke was sure Naruto was far enough away he stopped.

"Dammit" said Sasuke quietly to himself.

"Why is every suddenly so confusing?"

--------

When Sasuke was in bed that night he couldn't sleep. He was thinking of just one thing. And that one thing had pink hair. As he lay with his hands supporting his head, staring up at a blank ceiling he thought about today. Images of Sakura smiling flickered through his mind. _I wonder if she knows how I feel._ Sasuke thought, _I know how I feel. And how she feels._ Then he thought of her blushing. Blushing from something Naruto said and he frowned. _At least I think I know how she feels._


	2. Heart over Head

Chapter two: Head over Heart:

Sasuke sighed. Still in bed, he rolled over to his side and shut his eyes as tight as he could.

_If I close my eyes maybe the thoughts of Sakura will disappear. _

Sasuke hoped though he knew it wouldn't work. It didn't.

_Uchiha! Stop. Thinking. About. Sakura!_

Pictures of Sakura flashing in Sasuke's mind were silently tormenting him. The thing that hurt him about it was something Naruto said made her blush.

_Does that mean she's moved on from me to Naruto? _

He let out an angry yell and rolled over again so his face was in his pillow. Sasuke closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

---------

When Sasuke awoke his pillow was still damp from tears. He shut his eyes and breathed in deeply.

_Keep your mind on the mission today, Uchiha. Not on Sakura._

Sasuke told himself. He got up out of his bed and dressed. He quickly ate breakfast and left the house. Walking down the street, the same thing happened as yesterday.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said while she caught up to Sasuke. Sasuke silently looked towards Sakura. Sasuke looked at over at Sakura. He noticed the joy in her eyes and how her hair bounced when she walked. Sakura looked over and caught Sasuke's glance. Sakura smiled and they walked together to the bridge. As they walked, Sakura saw Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled out, "Naruto come here!"

Naruto turned around and grinned.

"Good morning Sakura-chan! You too Sasuke-teme."

Naruto said as he walked over to stand beside Sakura. Sasuke scowled. _Naruto shows so much interest in Sakura. _Sasuke thought to himself.

_I should show Sakura how much I care._

He smiled as he thought of the brilliant way to tell Sakura.

_Perfect. _

Sasuke thought as he smiled at his idea. The three were nearing the bridge to meet Kakashi.

_Remember Uchiha, think about the mission, not Sakura._

---------

"Let's call it a day, you guys are dismissed"

Kakashi told team 7. Sasuke looked up from the ground and to Sakura and saw her starting to walk home. Sasuke remembered his plan and started walking towards her but he saw Naruto already nearing Sakura. Naruto beat him to her. Sasuke paused, waiting for Naruto to leave so he could be alone with her.

_They've talking for a long time._

Sasuke thought after five minutes. Suddenly Sakura blushed and hugged Naruto. Sasuke's eyes widened.

_Was I right about Sakura's feelings towards Naruto? God please tell me I'm wrong._

Sasuke thought, now doubting the actions he was about to take.

_No matter what Sakura feels I know what I feel and I want her to know._ Naruto started walking away as Sakura stood silently, a smile placed on her face.

_This is my chance._

Sasuke told himself. He sighed deeply, readying himself.

"Sakura!" He yelled out.

Startled, Sakura turned around.

"Hello Sasuke-kun" Sakura said, still smiling.

Sasuke walked towards her, his heart beating faster with every step. When Sasuke finally reached her he took a deep breath and quickly said

"Can I walk you home?"

Sakura was startled by what Sasuke said and managed to mutter out "Uhh…yeah. Yes, Sasuke that would be nice."

Sakura smiled at Sasuke and the two began walking. They walked for a while. Sasuke was looking anywhere away from Sakura. The famous Uchiha didn't want to be caught staring at a girl. When the two reached Sakura's house, she walked slowly up the stairs. She had a serious look on her face when she turned around. Sasuke was staring up at her as she said

"Sasuke, why did you walk me home?"

Sakura stared into his eyes.

_It feels as if she can see through me._

Sasuke thought, getting nervous.

"Sakura I want you to see something."

Sakura furrowed her brow as she stared at Sasuke harder, as if trying to see the truth in his eyes.

"What do you want me to see?"

Sakura shot at Sasuke.

_I don't believe this. Somehow…I sense Sasuke is telling the truth. This seems so different than the Sasuke I know. _

Sakura thought.

"Sakura, can you meet me in the forest tonight? It's an opening, you can find it quite easily."

Sakura searched through his eyes.

"I think I know the place, I've seen the entrance to it, I've never been in." Sakura replied harshly. She sighed,

"I'll be there Sasuke."

She said gently. Sasuke's doubts all washed away at those four words…

_I'll be there Sasuke…_

It echoed in his mind and made everything seem surreal. Sakura took one last glance at Sasuke and turned around; opening the door she walked in. Sasuke breathed out deeply in relief and turned around. Hands tucked in his pockets, Sasuke walked home smiling.


	3. Sasuke's Feelings

Sasuke walked home silently, his hands tucked in his pockets and his mind filled with thoughts of Sakura. After a couple of minutes he reached home and walked in. He was tired from today's missions and decided to have nap. Sasuke slowly took off his shirt and forehead protector and slipped into bed. Pulling the sheets over his body, he turned over and fell into a deep sleep.

----------

Sasuke slowly woke from his dreams of himself and Sakura. He blinked a few times and stretched out his arms. Sitting up, he looked at his clock.

_6:00...I should get to the opening soon. _

Sasuke thought to himself. Stepping out of bed, Sasuke tied on his forehead protector and found a shirt to put on. Once he was fully dressed, he slipped out of his room and into the kitchen. He ate quickly. Sasuke was nervous about what would happen in the opening. He finished eating his dinner and walked outside of his home. Sasuke stared at the ground when he got outside and closed his eyes. He sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket and he looked up at the forest.

_Wish me luck. _

Sasuke thought to himself as he headed towards it.

----------

_I hope Sakura likes this._

Sasuke thought as he sat down in the patch of pink flowers. As he waited he thought of every possible way the night could turn out.

_Sakura walks in through the trees and finds Sasuke sitting, waiting for her. Sakura runs up to him and kneels down. Placing her head beside his, her lips brushed his ear as she whispered out "I love you Sasuke, I always will"_

…

Sasuke waits in the opening until dawn but Sakura never arrives… 

Sasuke's dreaming was interrupted by a crack of a twig. His heart beat quickly as he turned towards Sakura, emerging from the forest into the opening.

_Keep cool Uchiha. _

Sasuke thought. He smiled at her as she slowly walked up to him and sat right in front of him. She seemed stunned. Sakura looked around and saw the many pink flowers in the opening, the stars gleaming overhead and fireflies dancing in the sky.

"Sasuke-kun this is…"

Sakura ended off before finishing. She looked around her as Sasuke waited for the end of her sentence.

"This is amazing," She said, smiling as she stared into his eyes. Sasuke could feel his cheeks growing hot. Sakura saw the sudden redness in Sasuke's cheeks and smiled more.

"Why did you do this?"

Sakura questioned.

Sasuke gulped and his heart beat harder but the only thing it beat for was Sakura.

"Sakura...I...I want to tell you something…"

Sasuke started, feeling very nervous.

Sakura's eyes twinkled as he looked into them. She looked as if she longed for what he was about to say.

"I love you" Sasuke said quietly.


	4. An Answer To Everything I Can Offer

Thanks to sasukesluver for being my remaining fan who reads and reviews and helps me out with like every chapter. Even though she does not like Sasuke's character anymore. Thanks SL.

"I love you"

Sasuke said quietly. Becoming quickly nervous, he looked into Sakura's eyes and put and a smile.

Sakura didn't smile back as she searched in his dark eyes and found it was truth he spoke. Sakura frowned and quickly looked away from him.

Sasuke was confused by her actions.

_Did I do something wrong?_

The young Uchiha thought to himself as he stared at Sakura. Sasuke watched her pink hair sway in the breeze as it covered parts of her face. Her hair was the only thing keeping Sasuke from seeing a tear roll down Sakura's pale cheek. Sakura quickly wiped away the lone tear as it dripped down.

_He has to know._

Sakura thought as closed her eyes she thought intensely about how she would say what she needed to say. Thinking of every way this could turn out Sakura found there was no easy way out of this except tell Sasuke the truth.

"Sasuke I should have told you this before we came here,"

Sakura started. She sighed deeply and turned back to face Sasuke and stared deep into his eyes. They were the dark onyx he always wore when not in a battle. There was something different about them Sakura could quickly find. They danced with joy as he sat beside her.

"Naruto and I are…together."

Sasuke's mouth fell open silently and his brow creased.

_Is she telling the truth?_

He thought, doubting Sakura being with Sakura. Then Sasuke remembered how they had been acting around each other. Sakura smiled more around Naruto. Naruto, if it was possible, was more happy around Sakura. Sasuke felt ripped apart, everything he thought that could ever be right fell away. All his hopes of being with Sakura had been ripped away from him. Sasuke kept his pain on the inside and held back the tears that tried to force their way out.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke…"

Sakura said gently, thinking if she said it quietly it wouldn't hurt Sasuke as much. But it did, Sasuke's heart felt like it had shattered into millions of pieces. Pieces so small he would never be able to pick up.

_I waited too long._

Sasuke thought to himself over and over. He picked himself up and, still looking at Sakura, spoke shakily,

"G-goodnight Sakura."

Sasuke said as he turned around and buried his hands deep in his pockets. Sakura looked up at Sasuke and acted quickly,

"Sasuke can you walk me home?"

Sakura said, trying to regain their friendship. Picking her self off the grass, she walked towards Sasuke but stopped a few feet away from him. Sakura silently waited for a reply. Sasuke sighed, knowing he shouldn't do it but he couldn't say no.

"Sure."

Sasuke said waiting for Sakura. She walked the feet to be beside Sasuke and they began to walk home. There was an awkward silence that hung between the two and they made sure they didn't look at each other. It was too strange. They didn't utter a word as they walked steadily towards Sakura's home. When they arrived there, the two teammates stopped before the door. As they stood at Sakura's front steps she decided to break the silence,

"Sasuke, please don't hate Naruto for what happened tonight."

She said as she stared into Sasuke's dark eyes. Sasuke sighed disapprovingly when she couldn't see the happiness that glimmered in them a few minutes ago.

"I can't promise you that."

Sasuke said quietly while looking down at the dirt floor Sakura put on a fake smile and hugged Sasuke. Sasuke stood still, not daring to move his arms up to Sakura's body. His arms lay limp at his side as the one person he loved had her arms around him.

_It would hurt too much to hold Sakura when I know she is with Naruto._

Sasuke told himself.Sakura let go and without looking back at Sasuke she had vanished into her home.

---------

When Sasuke arrived at the foot of his home everything hurt. His feet hurt from kicking everything in sight. His throat hurt from screaming but there was something lingering in his mind that made his body ache.

"I waited too long!"

Sasuke screamed at himself, kicking open the door. He stepped inside and slammed the door. Sasuke stared at the windows, making sure the draped were closed. When he was sure no one could see, he let his knee let go and he collapsed to the floor. He screamed again at himself for waiting to tell Sakura.

"DAMMIT!"

Sasuke yelled out. He leaned against the shut door and thought about everything that happened that night.

…_Sasuke please don't hate Naruto…_

Sasuke could promise his love to Sakura but he couldn't promise this. Sasuke sighed.

_It's for Sakura, so I will try._

He thought angrily. Sasuke picked himself up off the floor and gloomily sauntered to his bedroom. Before he reached it, he kicked over a chair letting out a little more anger so less would go towards Naruto. Slipping into his room Sasuke pulled off his shirt and flung it to a corner. He dropped onto bed watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. Neglecting the cover he was lying on and staring up at the ceiling Sasuke slowly fell into slumber.


	5. Taste Of Your Lips

Sasuke woke quickly. Sitting up in his bed, he rubbed his sore neck. Stretching his arms, he looked over at his clock

_3:46…too early._

Sasuke thought lazily to himself. Laying back down he shut his eyes and was almost asleep when he heard a loud banging. Opening his eyes, trying to figure out what the sound was it came again. After three more knocks, Sasuke finally realized that it was someone at the door. Climbing out of bed he picked up a shirt and put it on quickly. Stepping out of his bedroom and swiftly carrying himself to the door. The banging still echoing throughout the house he reached the door and quickly opened it. Half awake and his eyes now fully close, Sasuke leaned on the partially opened door.

"Yeah"

He mumbled out as he stretched his arms again. The cold air rushed in to meet his body.

"Damn that's cold!"

He exclaimed opening his eyes to reveal a pink haired Genin. Furrowing his brow in confusion he questioned groggily,

"Sakura, what are you doing here?"

Sakura grinned and placed her hands on Sasuke's chest. Playing with his shirt she answered,

"Sasuke I'm here for you."

Sakura shot him a sly grin. Feeling quite dazed Sasuke stepped back to let Sakura into his home. Sakura walked in and closed the door behind her. Rubbing up against Sasuke she leaned her head close to his, their lips almost touching he-

Sasuke woke suddenly from his dream. Dreaming gazing over to his alarm clock it took him a while to decipher the numbers. In a flashing green they told him it was 9:48.

"Teme, slept in"

Sasuke growled to himself. Everything angered Sasuke in his new state. Deciding he was already late, Sasuke closed his eyelids and drifted back into sleep.

---------

Walking quite slowly towards the bridge for Team 7's training, Sakura was pushing out all the thoughts of Sasuke. Crossed arms, she walked to the bridge, successfully, with all her thoughts of him out of her mind. When she reached the bridge Naruto was already there, leaning on the handrails. Sakura smiled when she silently walked up, Naruto didn't notice her. Running up behind him, she rested her chin on his shoulder and put her hands on his arms.

"Morning!"

Sakura chimed while she leaned her cheek on his ear. Grinning widely Naruto turned around.

"Good morning Sakura-chan."

Naruto said without a shake in his voice. He turned around and Sakura's hands fell off his arms and to her side. Naruto entwined his fingers in Sakura's and lightly kissed her forehead. Sakura's smile grew wider and he eyes twinkled with joy.

"That's it?"

She giggled out. Naruto took it as a challenge. Pushing her thick pink hair from her face he leaned in and placed his lips on hers. Pulling her hands away from Naruto's, Sakura trailed her hands up his chest and held them on his biceps. Pushing back on his lips Sakura decided to make her move but she was too late. Naruto's hands had slid to the small of Sakura's back and pulled her closer to him. Gliding his tongue into Sakura's mouth they both felt the comfort of each other's arms. They were both enjoying the embrace but Sakura felt a tinge of guilt. An image of Sasuke floated into her head.

_How can I think of Sasuke?! I'm kissing Naruto. This is wrong._

Sasuke thought to herself. Pulling back a little but still kissing Naruto she tried to push out her thoughts and enjoy where she was. Out of now where a large

POOF

Sounded. Breaking apart quickly, Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto held it tightly and they looked at their Sensei. Sakura looked down and blushed and Naruto grinned. Kakashi smiled under his navy mask. He coughed quietly and the two genins noticed they were still holding hands. Whipping them behind their backs Sakura turned a deeper red and Naruto only smiled more widely.

"I'm guessing you two don't know where Sasuke is"

Kakashi asked. Looking at each other, Naruto and Sakura shrugged.

"Hmm…well let's start without him."

Kakashi finished up. Naruto and Sakura followed him into the forest to begin training.

---------

Both Sakura and Naruto were tired from the vigorous training they had just finished. Sakura walked over to a large tree and slumped down the trunk until she was sitting on the grass. Naruto looked walked over and sat beside Sakura. They were both too worn out to talk.

_Actions speak louder than words._

Sakura thought to herself and she leaned her head over on Naruto's shoulder. Sakura didn't notice their sensei was still in their presence. A few trees away Kakashi was leaning against a tree with his orange book held in his left hand. Naruto knew he was there.

_Kuso. I wish Kakashi would leave._

Naruto thought to himself. Naruto stared harshly in Kakashi's direction.

_Damn Kakashi! God I don't care if he's here._

Naruto told himself. Naruto pulled his arm up from beside his and Sakura's body and placed it on her shoulder. Kakashi looked up from "Come Come Paradise" as Naruto softly kissed the top of Sakura's head. Kakashi smiled to himself and decided this he should not stay. Silently Team 7's sensei vanished to leave Naruto and Sakura alone.


	6. Poison My Thoughts

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**I do not own Naruto or anything Naruto related fergot to put that in all the other chapters!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and reads my fic and special thanks to Kari aka sasukesluver for all the help writing and proofreading and for just liking it. Now here is chapter six "Poison My Thoughts"**

**---------**

Kakashi had left the two genins alone. Naruto felt relief with not having his sensei around and relaxed his tense muscles. Naruto stole a gaze of Sakura's face, her pink bangs swaying dreamily in front of her jade eyes. As he looked at her Naruto wanted to kiss her like he had kissed her that morning but he knew they shouldn't get this serious, there is always a line and Naruto didn't want to cross it. He looked back in front of him as he felt Sakura shift her body closer to him. Looking back at Sakura, Naruto smiled as her eyelids fluttered trying as she tried to stay awake.

"Sakura-chan you look really tired"

Naruto commented, still looking at her. Sakura looked up at Naruto and gave a weak smile.

"I don't think I got enough sleep. I'm going to go home"

Sakura answered Naruto. She gently lifted her body upright and stumbled trying to walk forward. Naruto shot up and caught Sakura before she fell. Sakura yawned and distantly said,

"Thanks Naruto…"

Naruto grinned at her attempts to walk home. He knew she wouldn't make it.

"Sakura I'll carry you"

Naruto offered as he bent down. Sakura, again, smiled weakly and climbed onto his back. Wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck Sakura leaned her head on the back of his. Naruto stood up and began walking towards Sakura's home. Somewhere along the trip, Sakura fell asleep and when Naruto reached her house he was stuck. Turning around, he bent down and softly slid Sakura's limp body on the steps. Naruto opened the door to her home and picked up Sakura. Carrying her through her house and into her bedroom he tenderly placed Sakura on her bed. Resting her head on the pillow and pulling the sheets over her body Naruto smiled. Walking to the bedroom door he had to look back at her resting frame once more then quietly left.

---------

The next stop for Naruto was the Uchiha mansion. Although it seemed alien for Naruto, he was worried about what happened to the young genius.

_He _is _part of team 7._

He kept thinking. Naruto tried to think of a reason Sasuke would miss training but he drew up blanks. He walked silently through the streets of Konoha, watching people as they swiftly moved along side of him. He took his time to get there but something interrupted his journey. A rumbling stomach reminded Naruto of how close he was to the Ramen stall. He ran to get his ramen and abandoned checking up on Sasuke.

_Check after ramen!_

Naruto told himself. Arriving at the stall, Naruto immediately jumped onto a chair and ordered his favorite ramen.

--------

Sasuke woke up again and again during the day but he never got out of bed. It was 2:37 now and his stomach started to rumble. His tortured sleep would have to hold out while he ate. Sasuke slowly pulled himself up from the bed. He pulled his fingers through he raven hair and pushed it out of his face. Throwing his legs over the side of the bed he grabbed the shirt he had abandoned last night and pulled it onto his body. He walked to the kitchen to find something he could quickly eat. He wanted to sleep through this day and keep his broken heart from bleeding and more than it needed to. Sasuke pushed a piece of bread into a toaster. He slumped on a chair, waiting for his toast to be done. Crossing his arms over his chest he stared out in nothingness. Sasuke found himself losing reality and slipping into his thoughts.

…_Sasuke please don't hate Naruto…_

It was a good thing he hadn't promised her that because Sasuke knew he couldn't consciously fulfill that request. Sasuke focused on Sakura's flowery words. Her speech is so smooth, it had such effect on Sasuke it scared him. Hearing a popping sound Sasuke grabbed him toast and quickly ate it. His stomach was settled and he was now free to go back to his distressed sleeping. Dragging his feet back to his bedroom he slumped onto the bed and closed his eyes, forcing himself back into sleep. Only minutes later, a banging woke Sasuke. Opening his eyes and listening closer, he realized someone was at the door. Climbing out of bed slowly he decided that a shirt wasn't necessary for his trip to the front door. Yawning and scratching his back, Sasuke opened the door.

"Yeah"

Sasuke grunted while he yawned again. Not hearing an answer, he opened his eyes from the yawn and saw this visitor. . He leaned his shoulder on the doorframe and held the door open wide. Furrowing his brow he questioned the young blonde haired girl.

"Ino, what are you doing here?"

Ino's jaw hung low looking over Sasuke's half naked body. Taking in every inch of it, Sasuke's words hung in the air and she barely took noticed of them. Sasuke noticed Ino's eyes weren't focused on his face. Rolling his eyes Sasuke tried to break her spell.

"INO"

He yelled out at her. Blinking and closing her mouth she looked up at Sasuke.

"Oh, hi!"

Ino blurted as her cheeks grew hot. Sasuke waited for a reason why she was here and Ino finally gave him one.

"I heard you didn't go train today and I was wondering if you were sick."

Ino said.

"I'm fine, I just didn't feel like training today."

Sasuke said in his deep, smooth voice.

"Do you want to come in?"

Sasuke asked Ino. He didn't feel she was so much of a fan girl anymore, more of a friend.

_At least she cares if I'm all right._

Sasuke thought to himself while he shifted over to let Ino in. Dazzled again, Ino happily walked into the Uchiha home as took off her sandals. Sasuke led her to his living room and sat down on the couch. He looked up at Ino, she seemed like she didn't know what to do. Sasuke patted a part of the couch beside him. Trying to think of something to make this less awkward, Sasuke asked,

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

As he looked over at her. Ino smiled.

"Sounds great."

Sasuke smiled slightly and got up to put in a movie. He chose the first one his hand touched. Pulling it out he lifted out the movie and slotted it in. Sasuke had chose an old horror movie.

"I hope you like horror movies"

Sasuke said as he sat back down on the couch.

"I do."

Ino replied. Sasuke remembered the lack of his shirt and stood up again.

"Do you want anything? I have to get up to put on a shirt anyways."

Sasuke asked Ino. She considered his offer.

Sasuke I want you…but I know you just think of me as a stupid fan girl. I wish I didn't act so childish around you.

Ino wished she had the guts to tell him that. Looking up at Sasuke, Ino answered,

"No thanks."

She smiled and Sasuke returned it. He sauntered off to find a shirt. When Ino saw Sasuke slip into his room she sighed deeply and closed her eyes, losing herself in her environment. Opening her eyes after only a few seconds, Ino straightened out her dress and waited for the handsome shinobi to come back. Quite quickly, Sasuke came out of his bedroom with a shirt on and walked swiftly back to the living room. Flicking on the movie Sasuke then sat down on the couch.

"Sorry for the wait."

He told Ino.

"It's no problem"

Ino told him. They gave each other another small smile and turned to the movie. They were silent as they watched it and Sasuke noticed Ino looked uncomfortable, almost frightened. He smiled at her feeble try to not show it. Ino had her hands on either side of her legs and pulled lightly at the couch. Sasuke put his hand over one of hers and looked at her. Ino's head spun around and she saw Sasuke

"Ino are you alright?"

Sasuke questioned.

"Kinda scared…"

Ino admitted as moved her body slightly closer to Sasuke's. Sasuke, wanting to keep Ino feeling safe, moved closer to her. The two were touching now and Ino hurriedly looked back at the TV screen to hide a blush. Sasuke looked back at the screen also, not noticing her red cheeks.

"I hope you don't think of me as a stupid fan girl Sasuke."

Ino blurted out. Sasuke looked over to Ino but saw she was still looking at the screen.

"I don't Ino."

He told her. When Ino heard Sasuke say this, she turned her head slowly to face his. Her eyes twinkled and tear emerged at the side of her eye.

"You don't know how much that means to me."

Ino said quietly. Sasuke kept his face emotionless, but he could feel his heart racing.

"You seem so different right now."

He told her. Staring into her eyes and making sure it was the Ino he knew.

"I don't really act myself around everyone else…"

Ino confessed.

---------

Naruto had just finished eating his ramen and remembered what he was going to do. Jumping up out of his seat, Naruto decided to check if Sakura was still sleeping first. Sending chakra to his feet, Naruto bolted towards Sakura's house. He arrived in a matter of seconds and stopped at the stairs. Naruto slowly walked up them and knocked on the door.

"Coming!"

He heard a girl yell from inside. Naruto smiled, he recognized Sakura's voice. Not long after the door swung open to reveal Sakura in her usual red dress. Sakura smiled and jugged Naruto.

"Hey"

Naruto whispered in her and he wrapped his arms around her. Sakura slowly let go and continued smiling.

"Just checking if you were awake, are you up for a walk?"

Naruto asked her. Sakura smiled.

"Sounds great!"

She said, gently slipping on her sandals and walking out of the door, shutting it behind her. The couple linked arms and began walking down the streets of Konoha.

"Where are we going?"

Sakura asked gleefully.

"How about checking up on Sasuke? I was going to do it earlier but…well let's just say ramen got in the way."

Sakura smiled.

"Sounds like another good idea Naruto."

Naruto grinned and the two walked towards Sasuke's home. It didn't take long and they were standing at his door in less than five minutes. Naruto lifted his free arm and knocked on the door.

---------

Sasuke was about to lean in and kiss Ino, he had an urge and it seemed so right at the moment. And it pushed Sakura out of his mind. Before he could act, he heard another knock on the door. Sasuke and Ino both turned their heads back to the TV and continued watching the movie.

"Come in, doors open"

Sasuke yelled out at the door.

Naruto heard Sasuke and opened the door. Sasuke and Ino looked over at the door and saw Naruto and Sakura standing there, arms linked. Naruto and Sakura stood in the doorway, looking in at Sasuke and Ino sitting side by side watching a movie. As the four looked at each other Naruto and Ino felt nothing. Sasuke felt guilt as he saw Sakura again. His heart began to ache as he stared at her noticing how her green eyes accented her pink hair. Sakura stared angrily at how close Ino was to Sasuke.

Don't touch my Sasuke, Ino-pig.

Sakura thought. She creased her brow and shook her head. Sakura knew she couldn't think those things, and she knew Ino and her battle over Sasuke was over. Sakura had Naruto and, Sakura guessed at Sasuke and Ino's position, Ino now had Sasuke. Ino and Naruto were smiling but they both didn't notice their friends faces. Sasuke hid his emotions perfectly but he couldn't move his eyes from Sakura. He knew it was wrong, she had Naruto now. All he could think of was the words she had said last night…

'Please don't hate Naruto…'

Catching Sasuke's gaze, Sakura looked back at him. Sakura looked straight into Sasuke's eyes, as if they would give him an answer to this, but they didn't. Sakura tightened her grip on Naruto's arm, trying to tell Sasuke to stop looking at her, trying to tell him she was Naruto's.

"Hey Sasuke, just wanted to check up on you. You know, since you didn't come to train this morning."

Naruto said. Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and looked at Naruto while he answered him,

"I didn't feel well this morning."

Sasuke answered simply, stealing another glance at Sakura.

"So you're feeling better now?"

Naruto asked.

"Yeah, a lot better."

Sasuke said. His deep voice was soft as velvet. Sakura and Sasuke's stare locked again as they tried to communicate without words.

"That's good to hear!"

Naruto exclaimed while grinning widely.

"Well, I guess we'll get going. See you later Sasuke! You too Ino"

Naruto finished.

"Bye"

Sakura said shortly breaking her and Sasuke's eye contact. Naruto and Sakura turned away and Naruto shut the door behind them. Sasuke stared at the shut door and held in a sigh.

"You want to watch the rest of the movie?"

Sasuke asked Ino, looking over at her blankly.

Ino smiled,

"Sure."


	7. Stalemate

**Authors Notice:**

**I do not own Naruto. Or Sasuke. Or Sakura. Or anything Naruto based. Have fun reading.**

Still linking arms, Sakura and Naruto started to walk back to the Haruno home. Sakura was deep in thought but Naruto was open to his girlfriend,

"Jeez, did you know Sasuke was with Ino?"

Sakura looked up at Naruto.

"No. I'm just as surprised as you."

Sakura answered him. There was nothing else to talk about during the short walk home. The silence wasn't awkward, it was just there. Quickly reaching Sakura's home, they happily strode up Sakura's stairs and to her door.

"Thanks for the walk."

Sakura said quite happily while she opened her door. Naruto smiled at her.

"Jeez I still think the Sasuke Ino thing is strange…"

He admitted while scratching his head. Sakura laughed,

"I gotta say I do too. See you tomorrow Naruto."

Sakura waved and walked into her house. She slowly shut the door, watching Naruto turn around and start his walk home. Sakura rested on the closed door. With both hands Sakura pushed her pinks bangs behind her ears.

"Sasuke this isn't like you…"

---------

Sasuke watched the movie vacantly; not taking in anything the actors said or did. He barely noticed Ino hanging onto his arm. He was numb from the looks Sakura had shot him and how she had hung onto Naruto. His heart sunk when he thought of that sight.

_Sakura has Naruto. Naruto has Sakura._

He tried to make it click in his mind, thinking that if he understood the concept his heart would understand that he couldn't have Sakura and move on. Unfortunately, Sasuke knew it would take more than that to get over Sakura. Finally focusing on the TV screen, he noticed the credits were rolling down.

_Already?_

Sasuke furrowed his brow and looked over to Ino who, was stretching, looked back at him.

"I should get going. Thanks for the movie."

Ino said, standing up.

"I'll show you out, I guess."

Sasuke said trying to hide his heartbreak. The two walked to the front door.

"Thanks again."

Ino said happily and she walked out the door. Sasuke watched Ino walk. He waited for Ino to turn a corner before he closed the door. He sighed deeply, thinking again of Sakura. Remembering his plan to stop feeling, he slowly trudged into his room. Once again abandoning his shirt and dropping it onto the floor he sunk into his bed. Holding back tears he rolled over and forced his eyelids to shut. Sasuke soon drifted into dreams filled with Sakura.

---------

Sakura sat cross-legged on a chair in her kitchen. One hand slowly rubbing the back of her neck, the other lifting a glass of water to her lips she was silent. Thinking to herself she knew she had one thing to do. Picking up the phone she called Sasuke. Hearing the ring over and over she thought he might not be home. Suddenly she heard a click as his receiver was picked up.

"Yeah"

Sakura heard Sasuke's low voice say.

"Sasuke are you busy?"

"No…not really."

"Can I drop by?"

"Yeah."

"I'll be over soon."

"Okay"

A click and Sakura hung up the phone. They'd known each other long enough to recognize their voices. Sakura smirked at the thought. They'd been friends for a long time now, and although she always wanted to be more. She was so mixed right now; all she needed was to see Sasuke. Sakura needed to lose herself in his gaze because it was the only way she could think straight. Getting up off her chair, Sakura walked to the front door and left her house. Locking the door behind her, she walked briskly to the Uchiha mansion.

---------

Happy he was warned of Sakura coming over, Sasuke picked his shirt up and pulled it onto his body again. Walking out of his bedroom and into the living room, he slouched down on the couch and waited for a knock on the door. A few minutes passed before he heard a quiet knock. Lifting himself off the couch he walked the short distance to the door and opened it. A silence lingered between the two of them, both afraid to admit what they wanted to but both afraid of the consequences at the same time. Sakura held on arm to the side of her body with her other hand. Biting her lip and staring up at Sasuke's mysterious eyes. Sasuke stared back into Sakura's shimmering green eyes while giving her a puzzled look.

"Sakura you know me and Ino aren't together. She just…came over."

He needed no words from Sakura to send the message across; Sasuke knew something was wrong and he wanted to know what it was. Sakura walked up to Sasuke so her chest was touching his and their faces were scarcely an inch away from each other.

"Seeing Ino hang onto you…I'm just…I need this right now. Please…Forgive me."

Sakura whispered against Sasuke's chin. Before Sasuke could question her, Sakura had pressed her lips against Sasuke's. His body became rigid, not understanding what was happening. Sakura's kiss quickly cured him of thinking and he sunk into a trance. Grabbing onto Sakura's waist he pulled her inside and kicked the door shut. Sakura's hands slowly traced up his arms and to his long, dark hair. Sakura's hands pulled at it lightly and messed up the soft spikes sticking out at the back. Sasuke had given in and his will was lost. He needed this more than anything and he wanted Sakura so badly it hurt. There was no time to think, the two were caught in the moment and their silent feelings for each other. Anything that came after this came after this and there was nothing they could do to stop it. They slowly backed through the house to Sasuke living room. The two backed into the couch and fell onto it, Sakura on top on Sasuke. He let his hands fall from her waist and they slid up to his hair where Sakura's hands were still entangled. Pulling them out Sakura entwined her slender fingers between Sasuke's and he held them beside his head. Sakura was straddled over Sasuke's body, one knee on each side of his stomach. Their lips were still pressed against each other Sasuke tried to roll over on top of Sakura. Feeling a warm wet sensation on his cheeks he opened his eyes to see Sakura pulling away from him his tears rolling freely down her cheeks. She sat on top of Sasuke's abdomen but left her hands stretched out in front of her, fingers still tightly between his fingers. Staring up at her from the couch he was surprised at the sudden halt in there otherwise serious session. Slowly slipping his hands away from Sakura's, Sasuke pushed himself up into a sitting position. Sakura slipped down onto his lap and continued her crying. Sasuke lifted his hand to hold her cheek but Sakura wouldn't allow it. She lifted up one leg so she was sitting with both legs hanging over the side of the couch, but still on Sasuke. Sakura leaned over and held her head on Sasuke's chest, listening to him breath. Sasuke pulled an arm around Sakura and tried to calm her down.

"God I'm such a fucking mess."

Sakura murmured out as tears still made their way down her pale face. Sasuke didn't dare answer Sakura, afraid he would make things worse. She let out a soft laugh.

"Even you think so."

Sakura said quietly.

"What do you mean even me? I'm the same as anyone else."

Sasuke told her.

"You're…just different."

She let out, talking to herself more than to Sasuke. They had nothing to say to each other, each not wanting to admit to what they felt but silently they both knew what they felt. Sakura just wanted to cry on Sasuke but inside she knew she shouldn't be there. Sitting on him. Crying on his chest.

"This can't work."

Sasuke told Sakura as if reading her mind.

"I know."

"You shouldn't be here. It's not fair to Naruto."

Wincing at the name. Naruto. He was the only thing between what he wanted to say and the one he loved and wanted to love back.

"You're right. But it's not fair for him to know about this either."

Sakura admitted.

_Stalemate._

Sasuke thought. Sakura was too right, if Naruto didn't know they both felt horrible. If he did know, he would feel horrible. The two of them sat on Sasuke's couch trying to find a way out what would eventually happen; Naruto would find out. The tears still trickled down Sakura's cheeks and seeing them made Sasuke want to cry.

"What are we going to do?"

Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Sit here and enjoy it while we can."

**Awww poor Sasuke. Sorry this chapter took so long! please review!**


	8. Pink Haired POV

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! If I did, I would try and clone Sasuke…as in a real clone so I could hug him.

For the first … six chapters I forgot disclaimers and thanks so this is to EVERY SINGLE REVIEWER who reviews chapter six and seven! As for the reviewers I've forgotten from the first 5 chapters, thank you for your reviews!

Thanks to:

**DEATH'S word**: Sorry to hear you don't like Sasuke! As for the SasuSaku, I'm not sure if it will end like that. I hope you keep reading though.

**Allyluv17**: So glad to hear you like the story! I think you are the only person to read all seven chapters in one sitting, hehe. You'll hear about Naruto in the next chapters, I promise you that.

**Sasukesluver**: I'm sorry, hehe I did send it to you before I posted though. You need to write chapter 8! You're killing me...damn that U.S.D…

**Nkitty29:** I will update soon although I am behind in homework, hehe. I'll try and finish chapter 9 not long after this is posted.

**Narutofan666**: No, I did not make Sakura a whore. Technically, she kissed Sasuke, he went farther. Sakura's a little confused at the moment. Though you seem to not like my story much, I hope you'll read more so I can show you she is not what you think. And yes, I know you like NaruSaku and no, I can't promise you I will include more of it.

**tomoe-betrayal**: So happy you like my fanfic! I really hope you like this chapter. The more I write the harder it is OO. I hope it ends well for Sakura and Sasuke too…I just write what I think of! Let's hope my brain is nice…

**direwolf1427**: Nice to hear you enjoyed this chapter! You make me want to write more, all your reviews are wonderful!

**HiEi JaGaNsHis FlAmE:** I've updated since your last review . I'm happy you think it's interesting and I hope you read the rest of it!

**Additional**: errr since your review on chapter 6, I'm guessing you don't exactly want to read the rest. Sorry about the sudden SasuSaku, but there will most likely be more NaruSaku since they are still together…

**NJgansta**: I can't promise you no more SasuIno but there most likely won't be much more if there is any. I hope you keep reading..

This is to change the style of the fic, show that SAKURA IS NOT A WHORE, and because I wanted to write POV. Also I've been focusing on Sasuke so here's some true Sakura. No thoughts held back…

I know there's a lot of stuff from chapter 7, this is Sakura's POV though, read along!

-

As I walked to Sasuke's, I paid no attention to anything. I'm positive people were moving around me but they were capable of avoiding my body.

My mind raced with thoughts of Sasuke and Ino. I envied Ino at that moment, and the truth is laid out right there. I know I shouldn't, I'm going out with Naruto and he's great, but I can't stop myself from thinking about you, Sasuke.

I need to be lost in your soft words or your dark eyes. It sounds so weird but being lost in them makes me thinking better. Maybe I can figure a way out of this mess without getting anyone hurt. Scratch that, I'm already hurting from how fast you moved on to Ino.

I guess it's a good thing you have, it's one less reason for me to care for you more than as a friend or a teammate. Ino's nice, I'm glad her and me became friends because it was horrible always fighting over you. I smirk at the thought…_fighting over you._ But it's true, and we did but we've both gotten over you. In a way. Not really.

A sigh escapes my mouth when I think about it. I mean, I thought she was over you. Ino went out with Shikamaru for a while but I never actually heard about a breakup. Obviously they had one though; Ino's loyal, she would never go behind Shik's back. Obviously that was Ino on your arm so I wonder if she broke up with Shikamaru for you.

I'm just wondering though…I sound jealous, even in my mind. I think about me and I guess I haven't completely gotten over you either. Sometimes I still dream about us alone like, on a beach. I know it's lame and I have a boyfriend but I do still think about it sometimes. It's so strange how my mind changes so quickly if it has something to do with you. Uchiha Sasuke, the guy with his on fan club.

I'm walking up your front steps now. My heart pounds and I want so badly for you to say all the right things; like you always do when I've got a problem. That's another thing I'm glad I did- got closer to you. I knock on your door a couple times and wait.

You open the door quite quickly and I can see your eyes. Well, there goes my plan to talk this out. Every muscle in my body aches for you to hold me. This is wrong! I know it but I can't change my mind! If only you knew how much power you had over me.

I want to be loyal to my boyfriend. My heart pounds as I continue staring into your eyes. God how can I be loyal if I still love you? I'm glad we don't talk because I need time to try and pull the pieces of my mind back together. Lost into your eyes I can only think of two things: how unfair this is to Naruto and your arms wrapped around me.

I pull one arm over my body and hold my other arm. I start to bite my lip; my ideas forming, but all the ones that are right seem to float away. You're sending me puzzled looks and I know why, I'm deep in thought standing at your doorstep. I'm glad you talk first because I still don't know what to say.

"Sakura you know me and Ino aren't together. She just…came over." Is what you tell me.

I believe you entirely. I know what I need right now, and it's you. I walk the few steps towards you so our bodies are touching.

I try and speak clearly but all that comes out of my mouth is, "Seeing Ino hang onto you…I'm just…I need this right now. Please…forgive me." I speak this into your chin.

You're a lot taller than me now and I didn't dare look up as I said it. I feel your head shift as you look down at me. I look up at you and press my lips against yours gently. This feels right to me, but I don't think you like it. Your body's tense as I kiss you. Quickly it changes and you kiss me back.

It feels so good to have your lips against mine. Your hands slip onto my waist and pull me in side. When we're both out of the way, you kick the door shut while keeping your lips on mine. I slide my hands slowly up your arms and they end up in your black hair. Twirling it around my finger I mess up the somewhat neat spikes in the back.

I can tell we're moving, but to were I don't know. Suddenly, you hit something and you fall backwards. I open my eyes quickly to see what's happening and I see we're now on your couch; I'm over top of you. My knees are on either side of your stomach and my hands and still ruffling your hair. Your hands fall from my hips and slowly find my hands in your hair. You hold our hands beside your head and I softly push my fingers between yours. I love every second of this.

Then my mind wanders. An image of Naruto playing in my head and I start to cry. What the hell am I thinking! This isn't my boyfriend I'm on! This isn't his lips against mine! How could I do this to him? I can tell you've noticed the tears that dribbled onto your cheeks. I slowly pull back and end up sitting on your stomach.

I'm still crying with my arms outstretched, my fingers still wrapped in yours. I see you looking up at me and cry a little more. Why is something that feels so right have to be so wrong? You move your fingers gradually away from mine and push yourself into a sitting position, forcing me to fall down onto your lap. You raise your hand to try and brush away the tears but I'm not going to let you. I'm still crying as I move my head away from your hand and pull a leg over yours so my legs hand over the side of the couch.

I let my head fall onto your chest and listen to you breath. It's reassuring and it calms me down a little. You place your arm around my shoulders and it calms me down more.

"God I'm such a fucking mess." I say.

You don't reply and I let a soft laugh fall over my moist lips.

"Even you think so." I speak again, but quietly.

"What do you mean even me? I'm the same as anyone else." You tell me. But you're not. Sasuke you're so different than anyone else I know.

"You're just…different." I manage to say. I want to say more but I know it's something I shouldn't. I want to tell you what you mean to me, even if it is wrong. I can't control my feelings. I should stop crying but it's hard to even think of it. I shouldn't be here. I'm crying on you while Naruto is who knows where. I want to be loyal to him. I want to. It's horrible to not be. I can't stop myself! This is agony to think about what I want and what I should do because I know that I want you, Sasuke. I should get this out of my head. Like now.

"This can't work." You tell me.

"I know" I quietly reply. I know this can't work. I know we can't be together. This is wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not fair to Naruto." You tell me.

Softly killing me because I know I shouldn't be but I want to. You speak only the truth and sometimes it hurts.

You're right. But it's not fair for him to know about this either." I admit. It was a mistake to come here. It felt so right but it was a huge mistake. I want to tell Naruto but if he knows he'll be hurt. But if he doesn't know, we'll feel bad. Sasuke I never want to hurt. Hopefully what I think is wrong, hopefully you don't hurt about this. We sat there.

Silent on your couch as I tried to find a way out of what would eventually happen: Naruto will find out. I let tears slide down my cheeks, yet another inevitable event.

"What are we going to do?" You ask me.

I only have one answer to that, "Sit here and enjoy it while we can."

I sigh and silently cry but at the same time I'm calm. I move my head so I can see your face. You lean in and try and make contact with my lips again. Before they touch, I push my index finger onto your lips.

I haven't thought out anything to say but I try and stop you with words. "Please…Sasuke-kun, don't," I manage to say coherently. My finger's trembling and I hope you don't feel it. "I don't want to hurt you…" my words fall over my shaking lips.

I search in your eyes trying to figure out what you're thinking. Too late, you're speaking.

"What about you?" You question. "I already hurt. Please, please Sasuke-kun! Please I don't want you to hurt the way I do!" I say anxiously to you.

I hope you listen to what I say because I truly don't want you to feel what I'm feeling. You stare straight into my eyes and with only that soft look I can tell what you are going to say is exactly what you are thinking. "Sakura, if a kiss is going to hurt me," You start but as you say it you bring your hand up to take my hand away. "Then hurt me." You finish.

Butterflies are racing in my stomach. All I can think about is your last sentence. You're leaning in and I'm not about to stop you. I'm too confused but at the same time I know exactly what's going on. I love you. But I love him. Forgive me Naruto for I am unfaithful.

Our lips are together and I bite my tongue, afraid that it may end up in your mouth. Our kiss is short and sweet, our lips barely touching. When you pulled away I quickly licked my lips, tasting yours, and looked down at the ground. I can feel a stare set on me and when I look up it's confirmed. "It's getting late, I'll walk you home." You offer quickly.

I look over at the clock and yeah, you're right. It's 10:26 and no, my parents will not be impressed with me. I get up first, since I am sitting on you. You slowly get up after me and slide your hand into mine. I take hold but Naruto is still flickering in my mind.

I know it's wrong but I can't stop this. It's like yelling at characters in a movie you've seen hundreds of times; you know what they are doing but you can't change anything. I promise myself that this is the first and last day I will spend alone with you. I just hope that we can forget about this- I hope I can forget about this. Our fingers are entangled again and, once more, my heart is beating for you.

We've walked to your door and you've opened it, letting me out first. We're outside of your house, still holding hands. You close the door behind us and I feel a rush of fear. Sasuke we're not together. We're holding hands even though I'm with Naruto. I want to tell you this isn't right, although it feels like it is.

We're outside, at mercy to the world and I'm scared that Naruto or one of our friends will see us. What if they try and hurt you? I'm almost positive Naruto would try. We walk down the lamp lit streets of Konoha side by side, hand in hand. The hand in hand part continues to play itself over in my mind. The walk is short but I'm still afraid of someone seeing us; someone that would tell Naruto. I slowly pull my hand out of yours. You frown slightly but we continue walking.

We're at my house in no time and standing in front of my door at the top of the stairs. I try and find a way out of this that won't leave me begging for more. I wrap my arms around your neck and kiss your cheek while hugging you. "Thanks for tonight Sasuke…" I whisper into your ear. I open the door and walk inside briskly. I don't want to see your face, that's one thing that will leave me wanting more.

I shut the door slowly and sigh when I'm inside. I quietly lean my head back and rest is on the door while closing my eyes. I feel so tainted by my desires. I walk to my room, too tired to brush my teeth or wash my face. I can do that in the morning.

I leave my clothing on instead of changing into my regular baggy sweatpants and t-shirt. I can still faintly smell you on my dress and I love it. I slip under my sheets and think of everything that happened tonight.

The walk home is playing over in my mind when I remember: I have to pass Naruto's house to get to yours. My heart pounds in my ribcage, threatening to break it open. Oh my god what if Naruto saw me and you? I try and push the thought out of my head but now all I can think about is Naruto. When he holds me. When he kisses me. If he saw me tonight. If he didn't see it, maybe I could get over tonight without any problems. If he saw us he would know what I feel towards you, Sasuke. I don't think even you know how I feel.

This is too complicated for a fourteen-year-old girl! I block out my worries by pulling my dress up to my nose and trying to find your scent. You are the only thing that makes me feel right, and nothing is going to change about that.


	9. Blossoming Pain

More Sakura's POV reviewers thanks at bottom

���������

I wake up to the usual, my screaming alarm clock. I can half see through the pink bangs the shade my eyes. I forgot to shut the blinds again, the suns searing my eyes. I can see the silhouette of my windowpane on the ceiling but that's just a stupid detail in my messed up teenage life. Now, the task of dragging myself off this mattress. I do it, defying my lazy instincts. All this thinking kills my energy. It's amazing how Sasuke and Naruto can block out every other aspect of my life. Obviously my mother doesn't like that fact because she practically knocks down my door.

"HARUNO SAKURA! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME!"

My eyes are wide. Holy crap am I scared! My mom, pink hair is wild and one eye's twitching. I notice she's holding a spatula and I suppress some giggles.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you."

I mumble. She tames the cherry hair and smiles. It's comedic times like these that depression is sucked from me like a vacuum.

"Okay honey. I was just saying it's breakfast."

I am so not hungry, but I'm actually afraid of anything she's thinking of doing with that spatula other than cooking. It is steel, and I'm not up for spatula marks on my face. Now that the hilarious is gone, Sasuke and Naruto slip back into my mind. I stop myself before I frown. Sliding on a fake smile I reply.

"Sounds good Mom."

���������

I pull on my sandals quickly. I'm dressed and depressed, ready for a day of missions. Out the door, I close it gently. I would have slammed it but I don't want to see my mother in a spatula rage again. I don't have the energy either. My feet drag across the ground, slowly moving me towards the bridge where team 7 meets. My lips are curled down into a grimace. I'm alone, well at least I think I am. I look over to my side when I start feeling a presence. Guess who's walking beside me? Yeah the one person I don't wanna see right now, the Uchiha heartthrob. You know, the one that isn't a S class criminal.

"Sasuke why are you here."

I vainly try to get rid of him but I don't want to be rude about it. He's my teammate. My friend. Hell, can't lie in my own mind- I love him.

"We do meet at the same bridge Sakura."

You tell me in that smooth, low voice. I frown. This is still too much; I don't know how I should act around you either. I, the jury, come to the decision that Sakura doesn't want to walk beside Sasuke. I drop back a few paces, letting you go in front of me. Ah kuso, my plan is dead. You stop.

"What are you doing?"

You ask me while turning around. I'm not sure if I want to tell you everything that's running through my head but I'm nervous. I let the first thing that comes to mind fall over my lips.

"Sasuke I want to be alone."

I tell you harshly. I don't care about my tone at the moment, I want to be alone with my thoughts and that's final. I still need to figure out this strange triangle. More importantly, how I'm going to break it.

"Sakura we're walking to the same place. What's wrong with walking beside me?"

You reply. I can find a hurt tone in among that smoothness. I'm angry with myself now. I wish I stayed home.

"I don't want to think about last night."

I half yell at you. Sasuke doesn't deserve to be a punch bag to my emotions. I calm myself down before I can look into your black eyes.

"Walking beside you forces me to. Please just…I'll see you at the bridge."

My voice is softer as I explain my last burst of thought.

"Sakura if you don't want to think about last night you shouldn't have come over at all yesterday."

You tell me. Sasuke, you hit where it hurts. Thoughts of how I betrayed Naruto rush back into my head. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to your house yesterday. I don't know what to think. All I can say is:

"Maybe I shouldn't have. I thought you could help me but last night made this worse!"

I snap at you. I turn briskly and start walking a different way towards the bridge.

"Sakura!"

You yell after me. I'm glad I turned because tears are flowing from my eyes. You're words are like daggers. I wish they weren't aimed at me.

"Sakura I didn't mean to make anything worse! I don't even know what's wrong. Sakura!"

Desperation is obvious in your voice. You're trying to make me turn back and run into your arms. I want to, trust me. You probably don't want that. I don't know what you want. I don't know what _I _want. It's better if we stay away from each other, I know that. I walk down a side street that I know leads to a path I can get to the bridge by. A picture of your hurt expression is stuck in my mind. I don't want to see you like that Sasuke. You looked happy with Ino. I just hurt you. Maybe you should go walk with her…

���������

**AcidDaggers:** So happy you liked that part. Thanks for reading it over.

**Springninja: **Glad you like it! And it's true, Naruto is so abused. I'll try and make it up to him in later chapters. hugs Naruto

**Yokaigirl: **Thanks for the review . No problem about my review, haha. Your fanfic is awesome!

**BARBY: **Nice to know you thought the storyline was good . I enjoy writing the SasuSakuNaru. Naruto found a love that doesn't exactly fit him though. pats Naruto's head It's all good though.

**Narutofan666:** Thank you! I won't disappoint you, Naruto will find out…probably next chapter.

**Allyluv:** Yeah it is kinda sad. About the breaking up…evil laugh you'll just have to wait and see won't you?

**Horriblemonster: **I wrote chapter 8 so people who read chapter 7 can see into Sakura's head while it's happening. Yes, cheating on Naruto is a bad idea but all I can say was, Sakura needed someone to help her out. And it just ended up happening like that. Hhmm…good ending suggestion though.

**Shinji-Higurashi: **Sakura most likely will end up with Sasuke in this one but I won't leave Naruto out anymore! I've grown to like Naruto and I'm kinda mad at myself about the last couple chapters. Especially the Sakura and Sasuke parts. Which is all of it. Anyways, Sasuke was trying to get Sakura out of his head, that's why I wrote the SasuIno bit. Yes, it's confusing but bear with me, I shall make it better!

**Mistress of the sand: **Haha I'm happy you can tolerate Sasuke and Sakura in my fic. And I'm updating! Please review again, I love reviews P.


	10. Purple Dinos and Babysitting Disasters

woah, sorry for the wait thou peopel who are still reading. this chapter was kinda forced out of my head...so don't be too hard on me. thanks to all the reviewers..yes. have fun reading...

Sakura quickly approached the meeting spot for team 7 to find none other than an oblivious Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke, concealing all feelings. After letting her gaze run over the dark boy she frowned. He seemed hurt and Sakura hated it. Naruto, on the other hand, was happy to see Sakura.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Naruto said while smiling. His smile brightened up Sakura's mood, but still couldn't get rid of the mixed feelings she felt for him and Sasuke. Sinking into her own thoughts Sakura abruptly came back to reality when a resounding POOF sounded.

"Kakashi-sensei you're late. Again." Sakura told him coldly while crossing her arms. On the outside Sakura looked angry, but on the inside she was happy to see her sensei. She also liked that she was always punctual, at getting to nag your teacher is one part of team 7 she enjoyed thoroughly. A wrinkle appeared under Kakashi's one visible eye and the three genin knew he was smiling.

"Ah, Sakura you don't miss a thing." Kakashi laughed. "Well, this _purple dinosaur…_" Started the silver-haired jounin. Kakashi bent over with laughter at the look on Naruto's face- his jaw was only inches above the ground. Sakura and Sasuke were used to these outrageous excuses and only shook their head at the new imaginative explanation to his constant tardiness.

When Naruto finally fell over on the ground twitching Kakashi stopped his laughing fit. "Naruto you do know I'm kidding." He asked, a hint of amusement playing in his voice. Naruto immediately jumped up from the floor, most likely figuring out how stupid he looked in his current position. Scratching the back of his head he gave a grin and laughed, uncomfortably. "Hehe, of _course_ I did…I just…" Naruto trailed off.

Before Naruto could come up with an outlandish excuse for his sudden twitching on the ground, Kakashi stopped him. "We've got a long day- Lots of D ranked missions. Let's get off to it." He told his team. Without a complaint the team started their walk off to their duty.

"AGH! KUSO! POISONED BY THE DIAPER!" Naruto screamed from inside the baby's room. Their second mission of the day- babysitting a 6 month old and a two year old, both girls. Sasuke and Sakura sat in the living room with the two year old girl, the TV turned on to some random cartoon turned down low. The girl lay asleep on Sasuke's lap. The two genins flinched at the yell from down the hallway. The girl immediately began crying, awaken from her nap. Sakura frowned while looking down at the girl and Sasuke cursed under his breathe. Gently lifting the girl so she rested on Sakura he walked down the hallway without looking once at Sakura.

The pink haired girl's heart dropped as she let her eyes follow Sasuke down the hallway. When he entered the room Naruto was in, Sakura's attention was focused on the little girl. "Aww Kimiko don't cry. Just ignore Naruto. He's just a little…angry at a diaper?" Sakura tried to explain to Kimiko. Her brow furrowed at the last sentence, trying to make sense in her own mind. But nothing at the moment completely made sense. She shook off the idea and stared blankly at the TV as Kimiko rested her head on Sakura's legs.

Naruto soon emerged from the bedroom, one hand pinching his nose, the other carrying out a diaper. Sakura subconsciously held her breathe as Naruto walked behind the couch and to the kitchen. Sasuke soon left the bedroom and, after washing his hands, sauntered back to the living room and silently placed himself back on couch.

Sasuke's head turned and his eyes rested on Kimiko. Sakura tried to stay as still as possible as she watching the quiet cartoon but soon realized that Sasuke's gaze wasn't on the now sleeping Kimiko anymore. Sakura bit her lip as Sasuke started with an unsure voice. "Sakura…about this morning. I really didn't mean it." Sasuke said, his cool demeanor vanishing as he tried to play the words out so they were right. "What I mean is…" He stopped mid-sentence, gulping and trying to continue on with his explanation. Sakura slowly pulled enough courage up to look over at Sasuke and their eyes met. Their eyes, as if giving him enough sense to speak, stayed set on each other's. "I mean…I wanted last night to happen differently. Not like this. It was just last night and you already seem like you're sad." Another gulp came from the boy and Sakura held herself back from pouring out everything she'd been thinking about, even before last night. A tingling feeling ran through her as Sasuke placed his hand on hers.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme what the hell are you talking about _last night?_" Naruto asked him, making sure he kept his voice down so he wouldn't get pounded for waking up Kimiko. Sasuke's eyes grew wide and Sakura bit down harder on her lip, almost drawing blood. His cerulean eyes questioned the two. Sasuke kept his eyes set on Sakura. Sakura looked over the Naruto who by now had found out something was happening. She pulled her hand out from underneath the comforting warmth of Sasuke's hand and to Kimiko where we tenderly moved her over on the couch the lean on Sasuke. Sakura breathed in deeply and stood up, straightening her dress while trying to hide the fact that her hands were quivering. Her voice shook like her hands as she quietly said, "Naruto. I need to tell you something."


	11. Only The Truth Hurts

sorry i didnt have any thanks last time! truth is i finished it at 11 hehe. so heres some short notes because, yet again, its 11 and tomorrow i have school.

barby: haha it took me exactly...48 i think. thanks for the encouragment

anbugurl: i kno i need a beta reader. actually, i need to use my beta reader hehe. thanks fer reading

kayla: yay! it makes me happy when people read 1thru to the new chapter, new readers are exciting haha its nice to kno you want all the random couples too. im not even shure whut im ending with thinks

Shujouteki Kumo: they tell him this chpt, and im happy someone other than me and my abused beta reader likes the purple dinosaurs hehe.

efrainman: thanks..and you should read til the end! because reviewers/readers are good. yes. and i like reviews smile.

narutofan666: maybe a nighttime stabbing? silent sniper? ASSASINATION! lol i dunno. thanks for continueing reading tho P

bevy-chan: sigh im just so darn mean to Naruto. Im seriously considering the NaruIno just to make up to him lol.

READ ON READERS!

Sakura could feel Naruto's anger of just knowing that she was with Sasuke last night. Sakura felt her heart racing and she quickly looked over to Sasuke, pleading to him silently to help her tell Naruto. His eyes, still wide, had no assurance in them. Sasuke knew he couldn't assist Sakura in this explanation. He sharply looked towards Naruto. Words weren't needed- Sakura knew that there was no more stalling.

_Don't stammer. Don't leave out anything. Whole truth. Nothing left out. I can't do it. I can but this is hard. I can right? This is horrible. _Sakura thought to herself as thoughts of how this could turn out raced through her mind. Most of the thoughts led to Naruto hating her guts. The one with him _understanding_, and them staying friends was just too unrealistic. The fact hit Sakura full force now that she had to say it out loud. She had cheated on her first boyfriend.

When the two boys in the room said nothing more Sakura panicked. "Alone?" she quietly asked Naruto, factoring in Kimiko was still sleeping. Naruto eyed her angrily. "No Sakura. Obviously Sasuke is involved in this, you should explain to me in front of him." He said as he stared at the two frightened Genins. It seemed as if he could see straight through them. "Start, Sakura-chan." Naruto demanded in a barely audible voice. His voice was low, but it was harsh. The intense feeling Sakura received from Naruto's eyes made her want to calm him down. At best, not make him any angrier. She wasn't sure that was possible with what she needed to tell him.

Looking over to Sasuke for approval in telling Naruto everything that had happened, Sakura received a quick nod. A deep breath started the intense account of the previous night. "Almost a week ago something happened that just…made me think differently about our relationship."

…_pink flowers… stars gleaming…"Sasuke-kun this is…amazing"… redness in Sasuke's cheeks… "Why?"… she longed for what he was about to say…"I love you" Sasuke said quietly…_

"I've been thinking over everything over the days after that." Sakura lost the ability to stop her voice from shaking. "And last night I really needed to talk to somebody." Another gulp.

… _cross-legged… silent… thinking… picking up the phone… Sasuke… "Sasuke are you busy?"… mixed right now… see Sasuke… lose herself… his gaze… _

Before Naruto could ask why she didn't talk to him, because Sakura say the question was coming, she answered it. "I needed to talk to Sasuke. When I got to his house…It ended up to be less talking than I thought would go on."

…_strange… mind changes… something to do with you… want so badly… you to say all the right things… you always do when I've got a problem… I can see your eyes… every muscle… aches for you… wrong… if only you knew… power you had over me… want to be loyal… how… if I still love you… think of two things… how unfair this is to Naruto… your arms wrapped around me…_

"What do you mean less talking than you thought?" Naruto question stonily. A pink tone ran over Sasuke's pale complexion and I gulped again.

…_our bodies are touching… I kiss you… you kiss me back…_

"While I was standing at the doorstep…when Sasuke opened the door…I…I kissed him." Naruto frowns as he tried to not yell. "You kissed him?" Before Sakura could give the answer she was going to give, Sasuke spoke up. "I kissed her back." Naruto's mouth opens in bewilderment. He mouths the word 'why' and Sakura almost break down crying. Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes. With his eyes closed he asked, "Is that it?"

…_your hands slip onto my waist… pull me in side… slide my hands slowly up your arm… end up in your black hair… fall backwards… on your couch… My knees… either side of your stomach… Your hands… find my hands… You hold our hands beside your head… my fingers between yours… This isn't my boyfriend I'm on… you've noticed the tears that dribbled onto your cheeks… feels so right… be so wrong… let my head fall onto your chest… you place your arm around my shoulders… I want to be loyal… I want you… we can't be together… only the truth… hurts… You lean in… push my index finger onto your lips… "I don't want to hurt you…"… "What about you?"… "I already hurt… I don't want you to hurt the way I do!"… "…if a kiss is going to hurt me,"… bring your hand up to take my hand away… "Then hurt me."… You're leaning in… I'm not about to stop you… I love you… When you pulled away I quickly licked my lips… tasting yours… "It's getting late, I'll walk you home."… slide your hand into mine… I take hold… Our fingers are entangled… we're not together… at mercy to the world… I'm afraid of someone seeing us… pull my hand out of yours… _

"No" Sakura said while every detail of last night rushed into her mind. She didn't want to say what happened, that they had ended up on Sasuke's couch on top of each other. She didn't want to leave it out, that they had kissed more than just once. Sakura hesitated and Naruto didn't like it. "Sakura. Tell me what happened." He said in his cold voice. All joy that usually played in it was gone, replaced with his anger. "Naruto, it's unfair to ask Sakura that." Sasuke told him quickly. Naruto replied with a glare. "What happened last night obviously wasn't very fair to me." Naruto shot back, more to Sakura than his Uchiha foe. His voice was rising, and noticing this, Sasuke figured out a way he could help Sakura. Kimiko slightly stirred. "Naruto you're going to wake up Kimiko. This is still a mission. Just…go out side and finish this." Sasuke told Naruto. He received a hate filled glower but Sasuke calmed himself enough to give a hard stare back. Sasuke had the right to, he saw the twinkle of tears in Sakura's eyes, and he hated it. Naruto snapped his stare away and turned towards the door, walking briskly towards it and outside. Sakura quickly followed, brushing a tear off her cheek that she couldn't hold back.

Sakura found Naruto outside with his arms crossed. "Sakura, I want to know what happened last night." Naruto said, his voice tinted with a hurt tone. Without thinking, Sakura blurted out everything, "We ended up on his couch on top of each other, and we kissed more than once. He walked me home, and we held hands but I let go. I thought someone we knew would see us and tell you. I was afraid you would hurt him." Sakura's cheeks wet from tears she let fall. "Don't hurt him." She whispered out.

"Sakura, why! Why did you do this!" Naruto yelled at her, letting himself cry. "I really did love you! You turned around and did _this!"_ Naruto yelled at her. Sakura stared through a window in the house that they were babysitting. She could see Sasuke looking down at Kimiko. Her tears still fell as she looked at the boy that tore her and Naruto apart.

… "_Things happen for a reason. Figure out the reason, and it'll make you feel better. It will probably make you forget about the pain too"…_

Sakura remembered Sasuke telling her that once during a mission. She had fallen from a tree and forgot to release chakra on the soles of her feet. Sakura had broken her arm but Sasuke had helped her through it.

Sakura quickly began trying to figure out the reason to what she did and what was happening now. A smack twisted her head past the window and a sharp sting in her cheek brought her hand snapping up to it. Sakura turned towards Naruto with her mouth open. Her tears slowed and his were drying. "You realize I'm hurting a lot more than you right now." Naruto said, anger coming back to his voice. He sighed, and asked the question that made Sakura realize the reason for all of this, "How long have you loved him?" Wiping away some of her tears she answered, "As much as I hate it, I think I was trying to replace Sasuke with you." Naruto learned that sometimes a lie was better than knowing the truth. He clenched his teeth and held back all the colorful insults he had ready for Sasuke. "This is over." Naruto said, as he turned his back to Sakura and walked back into the house. After taking a few deep breathes and wiping away the fresh tears Sakura followed suit.

Sakura walked past the baby's room, looking quickly to see Naruto sitting on the floor in front of the cradle. Under his breath he let out all his comments. "…Fucking pretty-boy." Was the only one Sakura heard. She bit her lip, and walked past. She knew fully that he had the right to be angry. She walked down the rest of the hall, leaning her shoulder on one of the walls while she did. It seemed like forever, but she reached the couch and sat down in the same spot. Sasuke's gaze questioned her. Sakura sighed. "Whatever you think happened is probably right. I don't want to talk about it right now." Was all she could whisper out to him. Sasuke nodded and gave a fake, shaking smile. "I'm guessing you want to keep up the staying away from me." Sakura just closed her eyes and frowned slightly. "Yeah…"


	12. Aftermath and Truth

I'm sorry it took me so long! I'll update faster now. I redid this chapter three times though…'twas hard for me to write. And I just realized I forgot the most importantest things:

**DISCLAIMERS AND THANK YOOOUS**

So here's the first: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING NARUTO RELATED!

The second is after the chappie .

Sakura massaged her forehead, trying to get rid of her headache. Her elbow leaned on the high counter while she sat on the tall plush stool in her favorite coffee shop. The pounding continued on as she pressed her palm against her head. She dropped her hand from her face and picked up her coffee. Taking a slow sip, Sakura almost spilt it all over her red shirt when a mysterious person ran up and grabbed onto her shoulders. Her eyes wide, Sakura pulled another hand up to her coffee to settle it. Before she could turn to see her silent attacker, a head popped over her shoulder.

"Hello, Sakura!" Tenten greeted her. A smile ran over Sakura's cherry lips as her heartbeat slowed to a normal pace. Tenten let go of Sakura's shoulders and sat down on the stool beside her friend where her coffee was already placed. "Tenten, I haven't seen you around for a while. It's nice to see you!" Sakura said almost cheerfully as she hugged her friend. Tenten held up a wide smile as she said, "Ah, me and Neji have been together a lot recently." Tenten giggled as Sakura smiled wider. "That's great Neji finally asked you out. I knew he was going to sooner or later." She said as she picked up her coffee again. "I guess it was later!" Tenten said jokingly. "Ah, it's so great that he did though." She picked up her coffee and sipped it; a smile still visible while Tenten was drinking. "I'm happy for you." Sakura said softly.

_I am happy. It's only…how am I going to deal with my problem?_ Suddenly Sasuke shot into her head and she frowned. Her sight placed intently on her swaying coffee, Tenten said, "I'm happy for me too! What about you Sakura? Did you hook up with Sasuke?" she grinned as she questioned Sakura. Totally forgetting Naruto, Sakura grinned. "Last night I was over at his place." Tenten almost spewed out her coffee as she sipped. Her eyes were wide as she set down her cup quickly. "Oh my god. Tell me everything!" She squealed. Sakura blushed as she started on her story, still leaving out any part that had Naruto in it, "Well…"

His foot tapped on the floor impatiently as he debated pressing 'talk' on his phone. He held it in his right hand, his left pointer finger hovering over that button. Sasuke's unruly black bangs shaded part of his vision but he frowned for another reason. "This is driving me crazy." He spoke softly to himself. Sakura wanted to keep distance for while, and he knew it. Part of him wanted to obey this, the other part wanted to totally ignore it and hold her like he did last night. After at least 10 more minutes of this, he stopped tapping his foot. A deep sigh ran over Sasuke's lips as he placed the phone gently on the table in front of him. _Better let Sakura tell me when she's over this thing, _Sasuke thought. Pushing back his blue tinged bangs, Sasuke turned around and started to walk down his long hallway. As he walked, his hands found the edge of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. He dropped his shirt the moment it was off, letting it lay crumpled on the floor. Tilting his head to the ceiling, he breathed in deeply and closed his eyes. Sasuke ran a hand against the wall, counting each door panel it hit. After 3 doors he stopped, knowing this was his room. Sasuke walked into his room and closed the door quietly behind him. He walked over to his bed and dropped onto it. Again, he closed his eyes and let himself think of Sakura.

_How she smiled…laughed…frowned…blushed…kissed._

For once in his life, Naruto ate his ramen slowly. He didn't have the energy to shovel it like he usually did. The ramen stand was empty, other than the waitress, Ayame, working at there that night, and the blonde. Naruto's shoulders were hunched over and he was deep in thought. Ayame, knowing Naruto quite well from his frequent stops to the ramen bar, noticed something wrong.

"Naruto" She started while patting a bowl dry. Naruto looked up from his half done bowl and swallowed a noodle. "Hai." He responded. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him, getting right to the point. Ayame continued to stare at the young boy and placed the now dry bowl down on the back counter. Picking up another damp bowl, she started drying that one while keeping her eyes set on Naruto. He sighed and looked back down to his ramen. "Not really." He replied quietly. She smiled at him and placed down the second bowl "If you do, I'll listen. Do you want another bowl of ramen?" She said.

Naruto closed his eyes tightly, confusing Ayame. The young woman saw a tear stroll down Naruto's pale cheek and over his whisker like scars. He didn't respond to Ayame's question, instead he took advantage of her offer and spilt out everything he was thinking. "I broke up with Sakura today. I found out last night was filled with Sasuke and her madly kissing and groping." Ayame's smile disappeared, replaced by a frown. She felt sorry for the boy. All his life he had been hated for carrying the fox demon and now his girlfriend decides to cheat on him.

Naruto gulped, putting together his thoughts and went on, "I'm mad at her but at the same time I'm not. I can't be…I just…" He stumbled over his forming words, uncertain what he was trying to say. "Naruto, if someone cheats on you it's fair to feel mad at them." Ayame stared down at the gloomy boy.

"No it's not! If last night I was at home it would have been fair, but I wasn't." Naruto cried. His tears were stopping but he was still wrecked by this whole situation. Ayame stared at Naruto, analyzing him. "Where were you?" she asked softly. A choked sob escaped Naruto's throat and he looked down at his bowl. "I was at Ino's."

**Naz's-Greatest-Raps:** I like your kyuubi idea! Thanks for reviewing…and I've gotten used to reviewers angry at Sakura…sigh I feel bad for making Sakura seem so mean!

**Aikuchi Shikaku: **well, he didn't really shy away before the relationship…jeez that sound so corny. I wanted to write NaruHina but I really don't think Hinata would go for random kissing.

**AcidDaggers: **and sometimes I think the cheating is the only reason you read. Haha.

**xx-Tsumi-Chan-xx:** Sorry about the wait…And yes, everyone is confused in my fanfic. Hehe, maybe I should just introduce other characters to make them confused too. Yes, that would be fun!

**Barby:** Yes, Naruto is in love. But with who! Another corny comment. I sound like that cliffhanger dude at the end of soap operas. Actually, is there even one? I don't watch soap operas…I always just thought that happened. Sorry about the wait…people write update soon but I'm just sooo sloooow…

**Bevy-chan: **I'm sorry! bows down at your feet I didn't think Hinata would go for random kissing…which I will put in soon?

**Narutofan666: **thanks for the many reviews .

**EfrainMan: **I hope this explains why he took it so well…I thought it would change the story a bit.

**I love your reviews, so keep reviewing! I swear, the more reviews I get the more I want to write. SO REVIEW! smile**


	13. Tissues for those Issues

Ayame furrowed her eyebrows. "Naruto…I don't understand this." She nervously laughed and tried to gather her thoughts. "You're angry because you were cheated on…but the same night you evened it out." Ayame said, trying to get it straight herself. Naruto continued to silently cry as he nodded. He looked over his shoulder and off down the quiet road.

"I shouldn't have asked Sakura out. I shouldn't have because it was for myself." Ayame was still confused at what Naruto was trying to say so continued her questioning. "Why would it be for yourself? Don't you care for her, Naruto?" Naruto made a gesture to wipe away his tears, but held his hand just before his cheek seeming ashamed to take off his pain. "I care for Ino. I asked Sakura out because I was denying it."

A sad laugh crossed his lips before continuing to explain, "How ironic Sakura was doing the same." Ayame stared at the back of Naruto's head and noticed his shaking cease. "Naruto, if you both were trying to forget someone else, then you should both end up with those people."

She walked around the counter and knelt down next to Naruto, staring up at his face. She placed a hand on his damp cheek and gently pulled it down to face her. Ayame smiled sweetly and wiped away some of his tears with her thumb. "Hey, go talk to Ino. Sounds like you could need someone to talk to." Naruto managed a weak smile and nodded. He rummaged around in a pocket and pulled out a meal coupon. Handing it to Ayame, he stood up and walked down the road towards Ino's. He stopped and turned his head to yell back, "Thanks Ayame." And continued to walk.

-------------

Sakura thought over what had happened between Sasuke and her, and decided to keep it to herself. "Well…I really shouldn't talk about it…" Tenten fell off her stool dramatically while yelling out, "NAAANII!" Kneeling on the floor, Tenten rested her head on the stool and looked at Sakura with the best puppy dogface she could pull off.

"Hehe…sorry Tenten." Pouting, Tenten got up from the floor and sat back on the stool. She grumbled out, "Stupid _trust_. Always keeps me from details…" and took a sip of her coffee. Sakura laughed quietly and followed Tenten's actions.

Tenten sighed are glanced at a clock hanging on the wall of the small café. "Jeez, it's 8 already." She spoke to herself. Looking over at Sakura she said, "I've got to get going. Date with Neji!" She smirked and stood up, holding her half finished coffee in one hand. Sakura smiled back and waved goodbye. "Bye Tenten" Losing her happy attitude, Sakura dropped the mask of emotion.

She slumped over the small counter, her shoulder blades slightly sticking out. Sakura leaned her elbows of the flat surface and laced her fingers together in front of her face, half covering it from the people walking past the café window. She smirked at her subconscious actions. "Guess I picked up a little more than love from him…" She spoke softly.

Sighing sadly, Sakura looked through the window hoping to find a certain someone wandering around with his hands in his pockets. No matter how hard she squinted through the newly pouring rain, she couldn't find him. Another sigh ran over Sakura's lips before she decided it was time to go home.

_Not to go see Sasuke; to go home. _Sakura told herself. Confusion kept her from Sasuke. She didn't want to hurt him but she also wanted to stop her hurting. _Is it possible for me to need him like this? It seems like an obsession. _Sakura instantly thought of two years ago. Chasing him around, fighting over him. She scowled. _How childish. _But at the same time she knew that she did love him that much. _I need to stay away to figure out my feelings. I wonder, does it hurt him to not talk to me? Probably not…_ Pushing the door open with her back, she stepped outside into the rain. She looked up at the sky and blinked constantly, trying to keep the drops from hitting her eyes. Not long after looking up, she looked at the ground and thought. _Do I need him?_ She bite her lower lip and walked slowly towards her house, stuck on her first question.

-------------

I'm sorry it's so short! I have lotsa homework…and I'm stuck on what should happen. I'll try and do my homework more often and have time for writing. I'll write you a better chpt 14….

**Kayla: **im sorry for such a late update! I hope you liked this horrible chapter TT;;

**EfrainMan:** yes, anticipation tingles. It tingles longer though! I rpmose the Ino/Naruto thing will be more in the next chapter

**Barby:** yes I do. And…I keep myself waiting too o0. its like my hands do the writing. Well…technically they do..

**ShujoutekiKumo:** glad you liked the shock value…thing. Yes.

**AcidDaggers:** sweatdrop I didn't write about where Naruto was that night…

**CaptainPat:** Hehe, it would be fun to write a NarutoxTemari. I think I'll have to try that out after this story. I'll try and make it good for you…

**AikuchiShikaka: **No offence to NaruHina lovers but I don't think Hinata could handle it o0. Shes soooo shy and well…Naruto's a true demon. I hope to write it as a serious relationship…ooo double happy ending! Or is it…double nightmare? Hhmmm…im evil!

**Horriblemonster:** glad you liked the twist and sorry about not updating earlier.


	14. A Note From The Author

hiyo! sorry for the...not updating again. many projects due recently. anyways, i'm writing this because i want to tell you all that still read that i'll be redoing 'Forever Longing', at least the first few chapters that is. i've read it over and thought...'wow, its harshly horrible' anyways, i've created a new penname and will be posting the chapters, if i can, everyday and then update, hopefully, every week. (my reviews...TT) anyways, i hope you dont want to stab me or anything but yes. my new penname is:  
Romantix I can't submit anything for a few days so please forgive my not updating again..I hope that I will make more/keep old reviewers while i redo the story...please review! loves to you all. ASweetKissFromPoisonedLips/Romantix. 


	15. Another Note Forever Longing no longer b...

The first chapter of 'A Change of Hearts' (redo of this story) is up under the penname Romantix.  
Please! Check it out! I got my first review . 


End file.
